


Корсеты и кринолины

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Serenielle



Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [11]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foreplay, Heterosexual Sex, Kinks, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Vaginal Sex, undressing kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Линдт очень любит раздевать свою жену после бала.
Relationships: male!Lindt/fem!Garden
Series: драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Корсеты и кринолины

Огонь в камине весело потрескивал, иногда роняя редкие искорки. Уже давно стемнело, время близилось к полуночи. За окном раздавались обычные звуки сентябрьской ночи — тихий шелест ветерка, играющего листьями, и далёкие крики ночных птиц.

Вскоре сквозь эту мирную сонату послышались стук копыт лошадей и скрип колес кареты. Граф Линдт Экселленс отложил книгу на столик у окна и поднялся с кресла.

Графиня Гарден Экселленс вернулась довольно рано. Обычно балы заканчивались глубокой ночью, переходящей в раннее утро.

Линдт спустился вниз по лестнице к холлу. Гарден только что вошла — дворецкий помог ей протиснуть широкий кринолин сквозь дверной проем.

— С возвращением, дорогая, — Линдт улыбался, глядя на жену. Совсем недавно он вернулся из длительной поездки и успел соскучиться по своей супруге.

— Дорогой! — радостно воскликнула Гарден и, презрев правила этикета, предписывавшие ей сделать книксен, кинулась мужу на шею. — Наконец-то ты вернулся. Твои деловые поездки иногда бывают очень длительными.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — Линдт жестом отослал дворецкого и обнял жену. Это было непросто сделать из-за широкого кринолина, но гораздо сложнее было смотреть в блестящие от счастья глаза Гарден и не поцеловать её.

— Эти юбки меня просто убивают, — проворчала Гарден, отстраняясь. — Из-за них я становлюсь неуклюжей, как рыба на берегу.

— Зачем ты надела именно этот кринолин? — Линдт предложил супруге локоть, и теперь они чинно поднимались по лестнице в спальню.

— Согласно моему статусу я обязана строго блюсти приличия, чтобы не уронить репутацию нашей семьи, — Гарден состроила строгое выражение лица, но потом улыбнулась.

— Здесь не такое блестящее общество, к которому ты привыкла, — Линдт открыл перед супругой дверь спальни, пропуская ее вперёд. 

Гарден засмеялась, качая головой. 

— Я вовсе об этом не жалею, милый. Однако в таких тихих местечках традиции и приличия соблюдаются намного строже, чем при королевском дворе. Я должна соответствовать – тогда и тебе будет намного проще вести дела, — Гарден положила веер на стол. Линдт же в который раз подметил, что его жена обращает внимание даже на такие мелкие детали.

Они были женаты уже два года, но он все ещё не мог поверить, что такая девушка отдала ему свою руку. Гарден была урожденная Ферреро, аристократка до мозга костей, богатая, красивая и образованная. Линдт же родился в простой семье и всего достиг сам, занявшись торговлей и разведением лошадей. Он и мечтать не мог о руке знатной девушки. А Гарден могла выбирать среди маркизов и герцогов, но стала его женой.

Благодаря этому браку Линдт получил титул графа и хороший земельный надел. Но самое ценное — Гарден подарила ему свою любовь. Редчайшая ценность в их время, когда среди аристократов брак по любви был чуть ли не большим прегрешением, чем разница в сословиях.

— Как прошла твоя поездка? — поинтересовалась Гарден. 

— Весьма удачно. Я приобрёл для наших конюшен двух отличных производителей, — Линдт с удовольствием обсуждал с женой торговлю, финансы и прочие неженские темы. Гарден посмеивалась над теми, кто считал женщин слишком глупыми, и при случае не упускала возможности прикинуться таковой. Уловки часто удавались.

— Замечательно. Советую переговорить с герром Тоблероном — он изъявлял желание купить жеребца и двух кобыл. Правда, цену мне предложил в два раза ниже обычной за ездовых лошадей. Я пообещала, что ты сам нанесешь ему визит.

— Обязательно нанесу, — Линдт слушал этот своеобразный отчёт и улыбался. Гарден в его отсутствие никогда не упускала выгоды. 

— Все расходы и доходы за этот месяц я записала в твой гроссбух, — Гарден сняла шляпку. — Новый управляющий гораздо лучше прежнего. По крайней мере, в его записях можно разобраться с первого раза. 

— Я все посмотрю завтра, — Линдт встал за спиной жены и положил руки ей на плечи. — Сейчас позволь мне помочь тебе раздеться. 

Гарден обернулась, по её телу прошла дрожь.

— Пожалуйста, — проговорила она, глядя ему в глаза, — помоги мне снять это неудобное платье.

Линдт только и ждал этих слов. Он медленно сжал ее плечи, затем погладил спину, лаская сквозь ткань. И принялся расстегивать мелкие пуговицы.

Этот ритуал они любили оба. Линдту нравилось слой за слоем снимать с жены тяжёлое бальное облачение, видеть, как урожденная аристократка превращается в обычную земную женщину — любящую и любимую.

Как леди Экселленс становится просто Гарден.

Сегодня на ней было салатовое платье простого фасона, украшенное цветочной вышивкой на декольте. Линдт не сомневался, что Гарден стала звездой бала. Жена была не только красива, но и одевалась изысканно и в меру утонченно, стараясь не затмевать провинциальных модниц. 

Потребовалось небольшое усилие, чтобы снять платье, облегающее ее стройную фигуру. Наконец оно легло на небольшой диванчик напротив камина.

Гарден прикрыла глаза, когда муж снимал с неё нижние юбки. Верхняя — тонкая, отделанная внизу тончайшим кружевом, выглядывающим из-под подола в танце. А нижняя — простая хлопковая, с подкладными подушечками для пышности. Мелкие пуговички прятались в складках ткани, и чтобы расстегнуть их, нужно было много терпения. Но Линдт был в предвкушении — и потому неспешно перебирал пальцами, высвобождая застёжки из петель. 

Затем настала очередь кринолина — лёгкого, но очень объемного. Гарден редко его надевала, и Линдт её прекрасно понимал. Платья, надетые на такие широкие обручи, выглядели шикарно — но для того, чтобы двигаться и танцевать, нужен был не только опыт, но и врождённая грация. Впрочем, Гарден всегда двигалась так, будто плыла, и это с первой встречи очаровало Линдта.

Кринолин нашёл своё место в углу спальни. Гарден переступила с ноги на ногу и с облегчением вздохнула.

— Как же замечательно, — она покружилась на месте, раскинув руки в стороны. 

Линди поймал её и прижал к себе. Гарден обняла его за шею и улыбнулась.

— На мне ещё так много одежды, — притворно скромно опустила она ресницы. — Вы не поможете мне, граф?

— С удовольствием, графиня, — Линдт взялся за пуговички, державшие камисоль. Белый хлопок туго натягивался на груди Гарден в такт дыханию, ставшему более глубоким. Так и хотелось нежно потрогать мягкую округлость, приподнятую корсетом, прижаться поцелуем к ложбинке. Однако Линдт не спешил, словно подарок разворачивал.

Гарден закусила губу, её глаза потемнели. Линдту нравилось видеть её такой нетерпеливой. 

Он слегка надавил на плечи, и Гарден повернулась спиной. Теперь можно было ослабить и снять корсет — жесткий, утянутый до предела. Шнурки медленно скользили в его пальцах, вышитые шелковой нитью края расходились в стороны, и с каждой секундой дыхание Гарден делалось все более неровным. Её грудь вздымалась, освобождённая от корсета, и когда Линдт его снял, она глубоко выдохнула с тихим «ах».

— Мне нравится, как твою шею украшает жемчуг, — поделился с ней Линдт. Он подцепил украшение и полюбовался перламутровым блеском бусин. — Но твоя кожа намного лучше смотрится без них.

Золотая застёжка поддалась в мгновение ока. Жемчужная нить змейкой свернулась на столике у камина. Гарден повернула голову набок, чтобы Линдт мог вынуть серьги из ее нежных ушей. Волосы, выпавшие из прически, скользили по ладоням, раздувая тлеющее внутри нетерпение.

Линдт отложил серьги и опустился на колени перед супругой. Он осторожно взял ее за лодыжку и поставил ногу на свое бедро.

Нежные шелковые чулки приятно скользили по ладони. Но Линдт чувствовал жар кожи Гарден под рукой, и потянул за подвязку. Одна ленточка, другая — обе остались лежать на ковре. Гарден сглотнула, наблюдая за мужем. Линдт видел, как ее пальцы впились в спинку рядом стоящего стула. Он скатал чулок с её ноги. Бархатистая кожа так и манила прикоснуться к ней губами, и он прижался губами к её колену.

Гарден негромко охнула, костяшки ее пальцев побелели от напряжения. Как только второй чулок был снят, она ухватилась за ворот его халата и почти рывком подняла на ноги.

— Иди ко мне, — попросила она.

— Не спеши, Гарден, — Линдт лишь внешне был невозмутим, внутри него все в узел сворачивалось от желания обнять ее и прижать к себе. Но сначала…

Тонкий шелк нижней рубашки хранил тепло ее тела и нежно благоухал — смесью духов и ее собственного аромата. Линдт стянул облако ткани с ее тела, на мгновение сжал материю в руках, стремясь впитать это ощущение близости в себя. Потом отбросил рубашку и положил руки на талию Гарден, которая стояла, почти замерев. Вскоре пуговицы поддались, и последний кусок ткани упал на пол, оставляя графиню Экселленс обнаженной.

Гарден изящно подцепила свои панталоны ногой и отбросила в сторону.

— Мне кажется, что мой долг — помочь мужу раздеться, — промурлыкала она, кладя руки на грудь Линдту. Пришла его очередь не шевелиться, пока Гарден медленно снимала с его плеч халат. Потом она запустила пальцы в его волосы. Секунда — и повязка Линдта опустилась на столик рядом с ее драгоценностями.

— Мы ведь договорились делать это обнаженными, — Гарден подмигнула ему. Это было то, что завоевало его сердце сразу и навсегда. Многие женщины не могли взглянуть ему в лицо без повязки, скрывающей отсутствие одного глаза. Гарден же смотрела на него как на первого красавца — и в нее глазах не мелькнуло ни тени отвращения.

Линдт склонился над ней, целуя нежную шею, наслаждаясь дрожью, пробегавшей по телу Гарден. Нетерпение, до сей поры сдерживаемое в узде, захватило его. Линдт поднял жену на руки и отнес в постель. 

Положив ее на простыни, он забрался следом. Коленом раздвинул ее ноги, и Гарден выгнулась, потеревшись о его бедро промежностью.

Громкий стон огласил спальню, когда Линдт обвел кончиком пальца ареолу соска. Острая вершинка сморщилась и затвердела, и он коснулся её горячим языком. Гарден непроизвольно начала тереться о его ногу.

Гарден была уже готова — влажная и расслабленная внутри. Линдт скользнул пальцами по ее дрожащему животу, по влажным складкам плоти, потер бугорок клитора. Гарден уперлась пятками в постель и подняла бедра. Её стон отозвался в каждой струне души.

— Я хочу тебя, — горячо прошептала она, сжимая пальцы мужа в себе. Линдта обдало жаром, стоило лишь представить, как она вот так же обнимет его член мышцами.

Он вытащил пальцы и прижался губами к ложбинке между её грудями. И двинулся вперёд — резко, почти грубо.

Гарден вскинулась, впилась ногтями в плечи мужа. Линдт зажмурился — это было то самое, о чем он мечтал вдали от неё. Ее объятия, ее любовь, которую она щедро дарила.

— Ну же, — простонала Гарден, почти плача. Перенеся вес на локти, Линдт наконец задвигал бедрами.

Гарден сжималась каждый раз, когда он входил до конца. Её ноги тисками зажимали Линдта, понуждая его двигаться быстро и жёстко. Ей это нравилось — и он наслаждался криками, тем, как она сжимала простыни в кулаке и запрокидывала голову. Волосы Гарден промокли от пота и прилипли тонкими прядками ко лбу и алеющим щекам. 

Стоны, срывающиеся с ее приоткрытых пересохших губ, будто взрывали что-то в голове каждый раз. Дыхание с хрипом вырывалось из груди, будто он вдыхал густой горячий кисель, пахнущий их общей страстью.

Линдт задвигался грубо, приподнявшись на локтях. Мышцы судорожно сжимали его член, словно Гарден старалась задержать его внутри. А потом она отпустила мятые простыни и опустила руку вниз.

Линдт кончил глубоко внутри, зная, что унесет с собой навсегда воспоминание о том, как Гарден ласкала себя. Он замер, чувствуя, как её трясло от оргазма.

Ночной ветерок быстро остудил их разгоряченные тела. Линдт немного пришёл в себя и поднялся. Надо было закрыть окно — ночь обещала быть холодной.

Гарден же, потянувшись, выпрямила ноги.

— Не говори мне, что я тебя удивила, — улыбнулась она. Не то чтобы Линдт был против — они и так в постели делали много такого, что, по мнению общественности, было неприемлемо для леди. Но он всегда сам доводил её до оргазма — нежно или жёстко, лаская её ртом и руками. Гарден сама ещё не пыталась ласкать себя у него на глазах.

— Немного, — Линдт налил ей воды, и Гарден жадно выпила её.

— Тогда я сегодня удивлю тебя ещё больше, — пообещала она, загадочно блестя глазами.

Линдт улыбнулся, отставляя стакан.

— Удивляй. Столько, сколько тебе захочется.


End file.
